1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separable cord connecting structure of a parachute, and more particularly a connecting structure to automatically deploy the parachute and also smoothly separate a separable cords which remain on the side of an airplane, when a human being parachutes or an object, etc. is para-dropped from the airplane.
2. Related Art
As shown in FIG. 3, when parachuting an object or a human being from an airplane, the static line 3 is arranged so as to pull a canopy 21 of a parachute 2 out of a deployment bag 5 by connecting one end of said static line 3 fastened to the canopy 21 of the parachute 2 to the airplane A and para-dropping said object 4 connected to the parachute 2. The static line 3 and the canopy 21 are temporarily fastened to each other by hand tack, and said hand tack is loosened by a force of the falling object 4 and the canopy is separated from the static line 3 (refer to FIG. 3 on the right). In such a tying structure, the deployment bag 5 and the static line 3 are left on the side of the airplane A and stored in the airplane A by pulling them up from inside of said airplane after the object 4 has been para-dropped.
As described above, the static line 3 and the deployment bag 5 are left on the side of the airplane A, however, if the deployment bag 5 is left on the side of the airplane, there is a deficiency that although it is wanted to pack the parachute after parachuting at a time of training, said deployment bag 5 is transported to the base of said airplane and so the parachute has to be transported into said base or the deployment bag 5 has to be transferred from said base to a place for packing the parachute. Moreover, when the object 4 is para-dropped from the side face of the airplane as shown in FIG. 3, it is possible to pack the deployment bag 5 and static line 3 in the airplane A and they do not hinder the airplane from landing, however, when the object is para-dropped from a predetermined part provided on the bottom part of the airplane A by opening a set of double doors opening outward, there has been a deficiency that it was impossible to pack said static line 3 and the deployment bag 5 and close the said double doors.
In order to eliminate the above deficiencies such an static line has been developed as it has a separable cord to be anchored to the airplane and a static line connected with this separable cord by hand tack to be releasable, and said static line is unreleasably fastened to a canopy of a parachute (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open 9-277993(277993/1997). Namely, as shown in FIG. 4, the separable cord 31 has two separable cord loops 312, 313 formed to be opposed to each other, and on the side of the separable cord of said deployment bag 5, two intersecting coupling loops 331, 332 are formed, and said static line 3 passes through the intersecting part of said coupling loops 331, 332 and also passes through the separable cord loops 312, 313 for being temporarily fastened to a hand tack 34, and further, a branch 321 is fastened to the deployment bag 5. Here, 311 is a connecting loop to be fastened to the side of the airplane.
With such a parachute, since the separable cords 31 and the static line 3 are temporarily fastened to each other by hand tack, said separable cords and the static line are separated from each other after the canopy is pulled out of the deployment bag by said static line in a case of para-dropping the object. Thus, the static line 3 and the deployment bag 5 fastened to the static line by the branch are para-dropped with the jumper or the object and only the separable cord is left on the airplane.
However, an static line structure as described above has such a complex structure as the static line 3 passes through the separable cord loops 312, 313, then passing through the intersecting part of the coupling loops 331, 332, and being fastened to the separable cord 31 by the hand tack 34, therefore, there is a fear of getting entangled, being not quickly released or being not released.